The Fox and the Wolf
by rye-chan
Summary: sasunaru. Naruto has been attacked and his injuries are serious. Leaving behind a trail of blood for Sasuke to follow, the wolf finds his fox half dead in a meadow. Will Naruto make it?
1. Chapter 1

The Fox and The Wolf

Chapter One

They were running through the forest, their fur blowing half hazardly in the wind. The fox's orange body with black tipped ears and tail. His eyes more blue then the sky. The one chasing after him, the wolf, his fur a silk black with a barely visible navy blue only seen when the light hits him in a certain light. His eyes an onyx color with bits of shimmering silver. The fox was as big as a two month old tiger cub while the wolf was slightly bigger.

The wolf kept chasing after the fox non-stop, his lungs burning for air. He refused to stop though, he knew if he did he would lose sight of the fox and he couldn't let that happen. So he kept running, never looking back, eyes fixed on the small orange figure ahead of him. Many things ran through his mind, many questions that he was terrified to know the answers to. Still he followed the small fox the questions racing to the forefront of his mind.

_What caused him to run away like that? Why did he run away from me? Is he angry? Upset? Depressed? Did someone do something to him? What the hell happened?_

He increased his speed, his heart pounding out of fear for his little fox. When he looked to the side after he heard a noise and then looked back, his fox was gone. He was no where to be seen until the wolf broke out of the forest and into a meadow filled with flowers. There in the middle of it all was his fox, laying motionless. He transformed back into his human form and rushed forward.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled out his fox's name at the top of his lungs, his heart beating so fast it wouldn't have surprised him if it exploded.

Naruto had transformed back to his human form a few seconds after Sasuke had come out of the forest. When Sasuke reached him tears began to well up in his eyes. Naruto was covered in blood. He had stab wounds and bullet wounds, bruises on his arms, legs, chest, and face, small cuts everywhere, and what looked like whip lashes all over his back. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto and cradled him to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke knew that if he didn't get Naruto back to the hospital soon he was going to die. He picked him up and ran faster then he ever did before. With his heart racing, his lungs burning for air, and his legs and arms going numb Sasuke finally made it back to Konohagakure village. He darted into the hospital and screamed out for some help. Four doctors and the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, came running. Naruto was carefully placed on a stretcher and quickly wheeled away to the emergency room.

Sasuke had tried to follow them, not wanting to let Naruto out of his sight. He was held back by some nurses but he kept screaming out Naruto's name, tears still pouring from his eyes. Eventually he was led to Tsunade's office to wait for news of Naruto's condition and to calm down some. The latter didn't go very well. Sasuke was so distraught about Naruto that eventually a nurse gave him an elixir that would calm him down and put him to sleep for a while.

Twelve ours later Sasuke was shaken awake by Tsunade. He slowly sat up, extremely groggy, but the image of Naruto laying in the meadow popped back into his mind. He was about to lose control again until Tsunade hugged him close to her. After she was sure Sasuke would be able to listen to what she had to say she released him and told him about Naruto.

"He was close to death when you brought him here Sasuke. It took me plus four others to heal most of his wounds. By the looks of his injuries I would say he was tortured and beaten mercilessly…"

Sasuke interrupted her here.

"How bad were his wounds lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed sadly before answering.

"Where do I begin? He was stabbed 78 times, shot 46 times, whipped 25 times, hit and kicked. You thought his outside was bad? That's nothing compared to the damage inside. Every single one of his ribs were either broken or fractured, there was severe internal bleeding, his left femur and right shin were broken in two places, his left arm was completely shattered, his right wrist and ankle were broken, some of his ligaments were torn apart, a concussion, and on top of everything else a fever that doesn't seem to want to break."

Sasuke couldn't believe the extent of the damage Naruto had sustained. He sat as still as stone staring towards the floor of Tsunade's hospital office. Slowly he clenched his hands into fists and what were distraught and fearful tears before became tears of anger, hatred, and rage. Suddenly he stood up and looked at Tsunade, eyes filled with a deadly intent.

"Do you know who's responsible for doing this to him?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth.

At first Tsunade just stared at Sasuke. She was a little surprised at how fast Sasuke had become so pissed off. Then again what else was she expecting? Of course Sasuke would want to avenge Naruto for the suffering he had endured. The problem was Tsunade knew Sasuke wouldn't stop at just beating the shit out of the fuckers that hurt Naruto. Sasuke would kill them, plain and simple. At first Tsunade was thinking about not telling him who it was. Yes, that's right Tsunade knew who attacked Naruto. She had heard that this particular group was called the roku gang. They were notorious for torturing people to the point of death and then leaving them somewhere to die slowly.

They had, quite apparently, picked Naruto as their next victim. It was really no surprise this had happened though. Naruto was the single most hated and feared person in all of Konoha. That did not however, give anyone the right to try and kill him even if he had the nine tailed fox spirit sealed inside his body. Naruto had no control over that and should not be punished for it. It made Tsunade so pissed off that he was treated the way he has been his whole life. It seemed that Sasuke was more than willing to do something about though. Then maybe, just maybe, the people of Konoha would get the hint that if you fuck with Sasuke's fox then you had better accept the consequences, or rather consequence, which was ending up in a grave. Sasuke then interrupted Tsunade's thoughts.

"Well? Do you know who it was or don't you?" Sasuke practically growled through his teeth.

"Yes I do Sasuke. It was the roku gang. Naruto's injuries match exactly to those of the roku gang's past victims. I will let you go after them Sasuke but on one condition..."

"Condition?"

"That's right. I want you to bring me back the leader of the roku gang alive…"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted. He couldn't believe she had just said that. Tsunade actually wanted him to bring back the leader of this gang alive? What the hell was she thinking?

"Listen to me first Sasuke before you go biting my head off. I want him alive because I have some questions I need to ask him. However feel free to break him as much as you want just don't kill him…yet."

Sasuke glared at Tsunade before he nodded in agreement. He stood up and left Tsunade in her office.

_Damn it!! How the hell does she expect me to hold back with the leader of this gang? They're all responsible for the state Naruto's in…especially the leader. Screw it, I'll hold back as much as possible but I will kill him once Tsunade is through questioning him, that much is certain!!_

Sasuke exited the hospital wiping the tears from his face and eyes. Instead of worry and sorrow his body was now filled with hate, anger, and a hunger for vengeance. As he jumped from roof top to rooftop he kept a close look out for any large groups. Then he saw them. The roku gang were hanging out in a pretty big alley way laughing and talking together with big sneers across their faces.

_They're probably talking about what they did to Naruto, those fucking bastards!!_

Sasuke moved closer to the gang members but not to attack just yet but to hear what they were saying.

"Man that was so much fun! I have to admit the kid put up a pretty good fight but he got what was coming to him in the end!" a guy with gray and white spiked hair said. A blue haired one replied.

"Hell yeah! That little bastard nearly broke my arm!! At least the brat's dead now!"

It was a green haired one's turn to answer. "Yeah that Naruto kid is pathetic. He's so weak and now the village will see us as hero's for getting rid of him!"

With that they all laughed, all fifteen of them. They were clutching their sides gasping for air, they thought it was so funny. This was the last straw. Sasuke snapped. He hurled himself around the corner and attacked. He threw four shuriken and four kunai at the roku gang. They hit their targets and eight of the gang's members dropped to the ground dead. The seven that were still alive, for the moment, stared in complete and utter shock. Sasuke took this chance to find out which one was the leader of the roku gang.

"So who's going to tell me which of you is in charge here?" Sasuke's voice was full of malice and the gang, or what was left of it, knew that Sasuke wasn't fucking around. One of them stepped forward. It was one that hadn't spoken yet but had long pale green hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He had light brown eyes and was around the age of 21 with an average build. He wore a tight navy blue t-shirt with black sweats.

"I'm the leader of the roku gang, who the hell are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Then Sasuke attacked again and killed the other six gang members saving the leader for last. Seeing how fast Sasuke was the leader of the roku gang got scared and tried to run for his life. He didn't get very far though. Sasuke appeared, out of nowhere to the leader, right in front of him. Fear filled his light brown eyes as Sasuke slowly moved forward, an evil look crossing his features.

"W-what do you want with me?" the leader asked Sasuke, his voice shaking severely.

"Well if it were up to me I'd kill you right here and now but someone wants to question you. Now I have to settle for breaking every bone in your body."

Then Sasuke attacked. He moved so fast the leader didn't even have time to think about moving. Then in a blink of an eye the leader was out cold his body a broken mass. Sasuke glared down at the leader and then bent down and seized the back of his shirt, dragging him back to Tsunade's office at the hospital.

Tsunade was in room 212 with Naruto. She was watching over him while Sasuke was getting the roku gang exterminated. As Tsunade watched Naruto she felt her eyes begin to tear up. He looked so helpless with his entire body wrapped in bandages. He still had a high fever and it still wouldn't break. She wiped away the tears in her eyes and stood up. Tsunade began to pace the room, all the while looking at Naruto. Then a soft knock on the door made her stop. She opened it and there stood Shizune.

"What is it Shizune?"

"It's Sasuke my lady, he's returned with the leader of the roku gang."

"I see. Is he in my office then?"

"Yes but he told me that he wanted to see Naruto. Are you going to let him?"

"Of course. If it wasn't for him Naruto would be dead right now."

"Would you like me to tell him to come down now or…"

"No, I'll get him. Make sure no one comes in here while I'm gone alright?"

"Yes my lady."

With that said Tsunade left for her office. When she came in she saw Sasuke standing by the window, the sadness back in his eyes. As Tsunade walked over to her desk she kicked something in the middle of the floor. Then Sasuke spoke.

"I did what you said. Now I want to see Naruto."

"Thank you Sasuke. I take it this guy is the leader of the roku gang?"

"Yes. Can I go see Naruto now?"

"Absolutely Sasuke. He's in room 212. Shizune is with him now but she'll leave as soon as you go inside."

"Thank you." Sasuke spoke in a barely audible whisper now, afraid he would lose control of himself like before.

Tsunade simply nodded and watched as Sasuke walked out of her office. As Sasuke made his way down the many hallways he eventually got to room 212. As he opened the door he saw Shizune sitting beside Naruto placing a cold compress on his over heated forehead. He walked in as Shizune looked up.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you holding up?"

"I've been better. How's he doing?"

"Well his injuries are healing fine but his fever, it just won't break. I've kept checking his temperature every few hours and it keeps rising."

"I see…"

Sasuke walked forward and took a seat beside Naruto. Shizune got up, said good-bye to him, and walked out the door, closing it in the process. Sasuke looked at Naruto and tears spilled from his eyes, unable to hold them back any longer. He gently placed his hand on Naruto's cheek then carefully brushed some of his hair out of his face. Sasuke then took hold of Naruto's hand and leaned his head against Naruto's shoulder.

Slowly Naruto began to open his eyes. Everything was blurry at first but came into focus again within seconds. He felt someone leaning their head against his shoulder and holding his hand. He turned toward his right and there sat Sasuke. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand in his own causing Sasuke to look up at him. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise at seeing Naruto awake. He stood up then and sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Tears fell more frequently then before and Sasuke felt Naruto wrap his own arms around him.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke. His voice was so quiet and raspy it made Sasuke feel even worse.

"Sasuke, why are you crying?"

"I…I was afraid that I'd lose you Naruto. Why, why didn't you tell me what happened? You- you just ran away…"

"…I was afraid that if I told you about it they would find out and come after you. Sasuke, I'm so sick and tired of having to watch my back every day no matter where I go. When that gang attacked me I thought I was gonna die and at first that scared me but then I realized that only by dieing would I finally be able to escape this living hell…"

Naruto was shaking and crying now. He was so upset and Sasuke gently brought Naruto to a sitting position and cradled him in his arms. Naruto clung onto Sasuke so tight afraid that he would disappear if he loosened his grip even just a little. Sasuke began to rock Naruto back and forth in an attempt to calm him down. Eventually Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke carefully laid down on Naruto's bed placing the blonde on top of him so he could sleep more comfortably. Sasuke stroked Naruto's spiky blonde hair absentmindedly until he too finally fell asleep, arms still securely wrapped around his little fox.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tsunade and Shizune were in Tsunade's hospital office with the leader of the roku gang. He was still unconscious and laying in a broken heap on the floor in front of Tsunade's desk. They stared at him with disgusted and hateful looks across their faces. Both were satisfied with the damage Sasuke had done to the bastard. Unfortunately Tsunade had to heal him some in order to question him other wise he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Tsunade bent down to him and rolled him onto his back. She held her hand over his chest area and a bright green light issued from her hand. Soon the injuries to his chest were completely healed as well as the ones on his head. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He had no idea where he was and the image of Sasuke ran to the forefront of his mind.

He screamed and started panicking but couldn't move. Tsunade didn't heal his arms or his legs so he was immobile. Tsunade put a hand on his chest to hold him still. The leader looked at her, fear in his eyes.

"I take it you remember Sasuke then?" Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the question.

The leader's eyes widened even more in fear at the mention of Sasuke's name. He began shaking then answered Tsunade.

"H-how could I not remember him? He massacred my gang for no reason. We never did anything to him."

"That's not entirely true. You attacked Naruto Uzumaki."

"The fox brat? He attacked and killed every one of my gang members because of that damn _fox kid? _That's the only reason? It's none of his business who we kill!! The kid's dead anyway!!"

Now the leader was pissed.

"You really are a stupid sonuvabitch aren't you? Sasuke loves Naruto more than anything else and you attacked him and left him for dead! That doesn't matter anymore though because Naruto is still alive and Sasuke is with him…"

"THAT BRAT IS STILL ALIVE?!"

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at his outburst.

"Of course he is. Sasuke would never let Naruto die no matter what it took for him to save Naruto. Sasuke would all too willingly give his life in order to save his beloved's life. It was your mistake that you chose to go after Naruto instead of someone else."

"That is so messed up. Here my gang and I try to rid the village of the fox kid and instead my gang gets wiped out while I'm incapable of even moving. Wonder what else is going to happen?"

"You have no right to get rid of Naruto you piece of shit!! He never did anything to anyone and yet the entire village hates him! You and your gang deserved worse for what you fuckers did to Naruto. Seeing as how I ordered Sasuke to bring you to me he wasn't able to do the things he really wanted to do with your gang. He had planned on doing things far worse than what you did to Naruto. Since that didn't happen I promised Sasuke he could finish you off once I've finished talking to you."

The leaders mouth fell open in horror at the very thought of being handed back to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Y-you can't do that. You can't let him get me…"

"Actually I can. After what you did to Naruto I think Sasuke is the perfect candidate to take you out of this world."

With that said Tsunade knocked the leader out cold. Shizune was so disgusted and angry she couldn't even speak the whole time. Tsunade called in two Ambu black ops members to take the asshole to a room in the hospital and guard him.

"Shizune?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Let's go see how Naruto is doing."

A small smile spread across Shizune's face and nodded in agreement. The two women walked out of the office and headed towards the elevator. Once inside Shizune pressed the second floor button. The doors slid shut and began to head towards the second floor. Once the elevator stopped both stepped out and headed for room 212.

When they got there Tsunade opened the door and couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Sasuke and Naruto were both lying in the bed, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, fast asleep. Tsunade walked over to the armoire in the room and pulled out an extra blanket. She heard Shizune say 'aww that's so cute' before she draped the blanket over the wolf and his little fox. She leaned down and kissed Naruto on his cheek and then kissed Sasuke on his forehead while whispering a short message into his ear.

"_Thank you for bringing him back alive Sasuke."_

Tsunade and Shizune then walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind them.


End file.
